Powerpuff girls Hellsing style
by thatguy372
Summary: The girls have grown up and are currently in high school but after Blossom is almost killed the girls are dragged into a war.


Chapter 1

Blossom couldn't believe what she had just seen; she stared at the strange man with curiosity and fear. "What's the matter little girl?" The man said as he placed a floppy red hat on top of his head."You seem shocked." Blossom was speechless she couldn't even move. "Oh well just try to avoid these people they will kill you without hesitation." The man said as he wandered off and disappeared into the darkness. She looked at the carcass that lay in front of her. She overlooked all of the features of the uniform the man wore, a Nazi armband a holstered pistol on his side, an all black suit with a strangely shaped helmet. She couldn't even breathe as she stared at the body. "BLOSSOM!" she heard Bubbles call from nearby. Blossom had to leave the body but when she glanced back at it one last time it had turned to dust. Bubbles found her wandering through Townsville soaked in blood. "Oh my god Blossom what….what happened?" Bubbles asked shocked. Blossom hadn't even noticed that she was bleeding; she looked down at her tee shirt, and miniskirt soaked in her own blood as she and fell down into the snow below.

She lay on her back nearly crying as she eventually passed out. Bubbles was trying to stop the bleeding when Buttercup had finally arrived. "Bubbles what happened?" Buttercup said as she began tearing off the sleeves of her jacket to make a tourniquet. "I don't know she passed out as soon as she saw her injuries." Bubbles said. "Hold out her arm it's pretty torn up so we should try to cut off the blood flow." "Why can't we just bring her back to the professor?" "Because in her condition there's no way she'll make it home." "What should we do about the gash in her stomach?" "I'll keep pressure on it so the blood will eventually stop but you'll have to fly us home." "I guess were lucky you took that first aid class huh?" "This is not the time for jokes Bubbles." Bubbles lifted Blossom off the ground while Buttercup flew next to her pushing on Blossoms stomach. They flew back home as fast as they could hoping they could save they're sisters life.

Blossom was having a nightmare about what had happened. She was walking to a nearby Burger King at about seven at night. She turned the corner into an ally that she liked to use as a shortcut. Normally the only person other than her who would be in the ally would be the owner of the Japanese style restaurant that was in front of it(Who would usually be smoking a cigarette). But this time there were three other people. "You shouldn't have come here catholic." An angry voice said. "Well I got the orders to come here." Another voice said with an Irish accent. "Well I guess I'll just have to kill you both." Another voice said with a German accent. Blossom listened in on the conversation from behind a small wall until she heard somebody pull out what sounded like a knife. She leapt over the wall and tackled the man who had drawn the knife. "Hey you little whore get off me!" The German man said as he tried stabbing her in the throat. She punched him in the face and knocked out a few of his teeth. Then she turned to face the other two. "Well well well it seems even a teenage girl can take on the soldiers of Millennium." The man in the red suit said with a smirk.

"I've head of her she and her sisters protect this city from evil." The other man said. She examined her two other opponents. One of them wore a red coat with a floppy red hat and black clothes underneath, he wore large goggle glasses with an orange shade to the lenses, and he had short hair that was jet black and went almost to the bottom of his chin. While her other opponent wore a grey coat and glasses, he had short blonde hair and held two bayonets one in each hand, and a silver cross hung across his neck. "Well I doubt she could protect it from the kind of evil Millennium can cause." The man in the grey coat said as he sprinted towards her with intent to kill. Blossom jumped into the air and flew a few feet above him and blasted him with a massive heat beam attack. She then dropped to the ground and kicked the man in the back. "So Anderson are you having fun with your new friend?" Alucard asked with a smile. Anderson tried to say something but was cut short by a roundhouse kick to the face from Blossom. Anderson turned around and blocked the next attempted attack and retaliated with a series of slashes at Blossom. Blossom raised her arms to protect her from the blades she screamed in pain as the blades slashed open her arms in multiple places.

She flew backwards as fast as she could then blasted Anderson with her laser vision. As she attacked Anderson she saw an arm holding a massive pistol move over her left shoulder and past her head. "Keep him steady." Alucard said. "Um…Ok." Blossom replied as she increased the power she was hitting Anderson with to max level. Anderson screamed in pain as he tried to move but only succeeded in straitening his back and making himself an easier target for Alucard. Alucard fired at him and blew off both of his arms then put the remaining four bullets the Jackal held into his chest. Blossom quit attacking and allowed Anderson to stand back up. "I never thought I would be beaten by an eighteen year old still in high school." Anderson said as the holy pages he always carried with him covered his escape as he disappeared. "Good work." Alucard complemented Blossom. Suddenly the Millennium soldier Blossom had knocked out woke up and rushed Blossom and slashed her in the stomach. Alucard turned as fast as he could and stabbed the man in the chest with his arm. Alucard was about to help Blossom but then he heard the police sirens in the background. "I am sorry I cannot help you but I can't be discovered by the police." Alucard apologized. "What's the matter little girl. You seem shocked." Then she remembered her passing out and that's when she woke up.

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" The professor yelled. "She's awake. Quick get her some water." Blossom's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was professor utonium, "Oh thank god you're alright!" The professor yelled as he hugged her. "We took care of all your injuries as best we could but we do have to take you to the doctor tomorrow." "Here Blossom drink some tea it will help you feel better." Bubbles said handing Blossom a cup of warm tea. "You were pretty beat up when we found you me and Bubbles had to bring you back here after cutting off the blood flow to both of your arms." Buttercup said giving Blossom a sandwich. "Well at least we managed to bandage up your arms." The professor said. They all talked for a little while even though Blossom was still very weak from her fight, after she finished her sandwich and tea the professor told her to go back to sleep, "But I can stay up and talk some more or just hang out." Blossom said trying to sit up but falling backwards in her bed. "No go back to sleep." The professor was tired and didn't feel like arguing with Blossom after her fight. She finally nodded off and the professor was about to leave whenever he looked at Blossom and realized how much she had grown up. She was eighteen years old now and she had changed so much she even had her own apartment now. Instead of a dress she now wore skinny jeans and miniskirts and all sorts of other clothes though she still kept her headband. The professor thought about how much she had changed her fashion but never her personality. She was still the sweet, smart, and talented way she was when she was still a little girl. It almost brought a tear to the professor's eye.


End file.
